She is Uchiha Sakura
by Puella777
Summary: He loved his brother's wife, she loved her husband's brother, and the brother loved them both too much.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh my gosh, I did it, I totally did it. I made a sequel. And it's multichaptered. Pinch me, I must be dreaming.**_

 _ **Sorry for all the mistakes you'll see. I don't have a beta, but I think there's someone interested in being one for me soon! I'm excited, and you should be too!**_

 _ **By the way, a lot of you WILL fucking hate me for posting this. Just so you know, I love my angst and tragedies. Be warned.**_

 _ **Warning: Future Dubious Content. Be afraid.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Sasuke are owne by Masashi Kishimoto. They will never be mine. Cover image by**_ ** _寒忍莲 on Pixiv._**

* * *

She was led through the dimly lit corridors, feet padding softly against the wooden floors of the traditional house that she would now call her home. A hand rested against the curve of her back and its warmth seeped through the silk fabric of her wedding kimono that she wanted to arch away from it in embarrassment.

The wedding ceremony had been a success and as much as she didn't want to admit it, Sakura had enjoyed herself tremendously. Her parents were there, their faces beaming with joy, and she knew it was because of her own bright countenance that they were so happy. They had only wanted what was best for her and Sakura trusted them with all her heart. Obviously it had been a very large affair, since her husband's clan was not something that could fit in one shrine and him being the clan's heir didn't help any. It had been painstakingly organized by the matriarch herself since Mikoto refused to just sit back and watch her son's wedding being taken care of by another's hands.

Her best friends had been invited also and seeing their jubilant faces brought such joy and giddiness into her heart that she had forced herself not to cry. But she knew that behind those bright faces were hints of concern, because they knew that despite the misleading glee that she projected, their lied a sliver of despair and defeat all rolled into one carefully hidden ball inside of her.

She did not love her husband and she feared that she could never learn how to.

Ino's face had been encouraging, giving her smiles and nods of her head all throughout the ceremony. Sakura was thankful. Having the blond there did wonders to her, the hesitation that she had felt taking a backseat and almost disappearing.

It was hard looking at the other blond in her life, however, since he kept giving her such bright grins that she could easily tell that they were fake. She knew that it was hard for Naruto to see her in union with an Uchiha that was not Sasuke since he was painfully aware that her heart belonged to their cold teammate. Naruto had been the single audience that witnessed how much Sakura had pined for Sasuke, giving him her all despite his blatant disregard of her. He had never intervened though, as she had begged for him not to. She had been happy offering their raven-haired teammate without anything in return and she would rather die than come in-between the two's friendship with each other. The blond had agreed to her plead albeit grudgingly and continued to watch Sakura make a fool of herself.

'I worry for you Sakura-chan. You can still back out. Sasuke, he-'

She had stopped him from saying anything further. She had accepted her fate and hearing about her love would only make it harder for her to let go.

During the wedding, she had forced her eyes not to linger but there was this tiny bead of hope in her chest that maybe, just maybe, Sasuke would come and take her away. So when she saw him with his mother and father in the front row with his usual stoic expression and unapproachable aura, she knew that it was time to grind her dreams into dust.

"Sakura."

She looked up at the sound of her name uttered by a soft baritone that almost made her shiver. This was the voice of the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with. The voice of her husband.

Her vivid green ones met gentle grey ones and she couldn't help but blush a deep red, attempting to hide her face with the sleeves of her kimono. She was about to when a hand firmly gripped her wrist. Timidly glancing up, she flushed even further when he slid her sleeve upward, the smooth material of the garment pleasantly stroking her skin, and brought her wrist to his lips in a chaste kiss in an act of affection. She doubted that it was genuine but it made her heart race nonetheless.

"I-Itachi-san..." she breathed but he silenced her with a finger on her lips before continuing to lead her down the corridor.

They passed numerous closed rooms in their trek to the bedroom and Sakura vaguely wondered how many were there. The house was obviously akin to a mansion if it wasn't one already but she was not entirely sure since this was the first time she was brought there and it had been dark when they arrived.

Reaching the last room in the farthest of the right wing of the house, Itachi slid the door open and as soon as Sakura stepped in, her breath caught in her throat at the scenery before her.

Inside the large room there was a king-sized bed on the far side and she was surprised that it wasn't a futon since she expected her husband to be a traditional man, but what made her gape inelegantly was the view of the outside. There was another screen door wide open and it was overlooking a garden full of different colored flowers that she would have trouble naming them all. In the middle was a single cherry blossom tree, and as it was spring, it was in full bloom with its beauty. The petals were showering down in gentle waves and she smiled.

"It's so beautiful," she marveled, clutching her hands to her chest, and for some reason, she just knew that this was all for her.

She turned to give her husband a bright smile that it made his chest throb.

"Thank you so much, Itachi-san."

Itachi allowed a smile to touch his own lips as he slowly gathered his young bride into his arms, moving in a manner that was made easy for her to push him away lest she didn't want this, but he was mildly surprised when she actually clung to the front of his robes and leaned her head against his chest.

He understood her need for comfort. They were wed not out of love but out of duty, and judging from her personality, she would rather be with the man she gave her heart than to the man she had no feelings with whatsoever. He knew what she wanted, and what she wanted was someone he loved dearly as well.

"We do not have to."

At first, she had no idea what he was talking about, but when she remembered that tonight was supposed to be their wedding night. Guilt gnawed her because he was spot on with his worries; she was not ready for this. As much as she wanted to do her duty as his wife, she just couldn't without imagining that it was HIM she was loving and not Itachi. Although the latter actually gave her his permission to replace his face with his little brother's during intimate moments between them, she just couldn't. Sakura was already married to a person that was not HIM and she still wasn't wretched enough not honor this deep and binding commitment.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, blinking rapidly to prevent the onslaught of tears from falling. She felt him sigh and his arms tightened around her as a result. She was grateful that he was such an understanding person. She didn't deserve him and she never would.

"Sleep, Sakura." he murmured on top of her hair, stroking the locks in an absentminded manner, "We shall talk in the morning."

She tightly closed and gave a shuddering breath in an effort to prevent herself from crying.

She was the worst kind of person for doing this. Itachi was a good person and he deserved all the happiness in the world. He deserved to be loved by someone who he loved in return, and it would never be her.

"I'm so sorry..."

The last thing she heard before succumbing to sleep was his deep sigh as he bid her goodnight.

 _Sleep well, Sakura._

...

...

...

...

...

...

Cold black eyes almost blended in the darkness as they stared hard at the traditional Japanese house in front of them. His hair was a mess, a result of hands running through it one too many times, and if a person passed him they would surely smell the alcohol coating his body as if he took a bath in it.

He was still wearing his clothes from the wedding, a simple white button-up shirt and his usual ninja pants, both piece of garments rumpled. He didn't bother dressing up more nicely and suited for the occasion, especially since it wasn't for him.

It hadn't been his wedding, so why would care at all?

 _It was your own brother's wedding._

"A wedding that shouldn't have happened," he hissed, jealousy painfully flooding his chest and giving him the urge to burn everything around him.

He tried to dispel the thoughts of his brother gazing at his young bride with a gentleness he couldn't place, how she smiled and laughed and danced throughout the ceremony with no trace of sadness anywhere, how the two's lips met in a chaste kiss, sealing themselves to this union that he hoped was a farce.

She told him she loved him, that she wouldn't love any other, but what did she do? She married someone else, and to add salt to the wound, she married his older brother.

Sakura was Itachi's wife now, and she would do her duties as his wife; cook for him, take care of him, love him, share his bed with him...

Bile rose up from his throat and he quickly slapped a hand to cover his mouth but to no avail. The combination of his lewd thoughts of his teammate and his brother along with the alcohol he earlier consumed was too strong for him to handle and he turned away to hold himself up on the trunk of a tree before he vomited. His stomach hurt and tears welled up in the corners of his eyes from the exertion. When he opened them, he noticed that his sight was sharper than ever and he bitterly smirked. The stress and envy that he was feeling had somehow made him activate the Sharingan, and he wondered just how much the marriage affected him.

It took him more than a few minutes to compose himself before he straightened, wiping his mouth roughly with the back of his hand. He turned his attention back to the house, searching for the couple's chakra. His heart raced in fear when he felt Sakura's, fear for what he would learn, but he let out a breath when he could feel it in a steady stream, relaxed and calm, which meant that she was sleeping. It wasn't fluctuating at all, which meant...

Sasuke slowly allowed himself to chuckle when he realized that they weren't consummating their wedding night, since he could locate Itachi's chakra quite far away from his teammate. His ability to discern chakra wasn't as advanced as Karin's but it was enough. It was enough to know that Sakura did not allow his brother from touching her, and that she still loved him.

His smirk grew wider as his blood pumped all over his body in a rush of excitement.

She was still his.

* * *

 _ **Leave a review if you like it and if I should continue! Flames will be doused with your tears.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the lateness, just finished my exams and I'm good to go! Thank you for the reviews guys, you made my week! Hope you keep it up and continue to support this story!**_

 _ **Special thanks to Sinister24 for being an awesome beta! Couldn't have done this without you! Many thanks!**_

 _ **Warning: Future dubious content.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Sunlight slowly started to peek into the room and made its way toward Sakura, who was smiling while asleep. She felt relaxed; something that eluded her these past few days of stressing over her wedding and she marveled at how much her body actually craved the rest. Rolling over to her side, she gave a sigh at the feeling of the soft mattress beneath her and she hugged her pillow tighter, relishing its unfamiliar scent.

Unfamiliar.

Green eyes snapped open as yesterday's happenings slammed down on top of her like an anvil.

Her wedding.

Her new husband.

Sasuke.

She shot up from the bed like an arrow before she groaned when nausea hit her, her hands flying to clutch at her head. It felt like she drank a gallon of sake last night and woke up with a killer hangover. She allowed healing chakra to travel through her fingers to soothe the ache, slowly allowing herself to fall back down the bed.

Sakura stared at the ceiling, unable to think of anything. She was mechanically healing herself, which wasn't so hard since it was second nature to her, and it seemed like her whole body went into shock. The weight of new responsibilities was already making itself known and it probably hadn't been twenty-four hours yet.

She was not Haruno Sakura anymore. She was now Uchiha Sakura, the Godaime Hokage's apprentice, established medical ninja, member of the legendary Team Seven, and now the soon-to-be matriarch of the renowned Uchiha clan.

She smiled ruefully. It wasn't so long ago that being called an Uchiha was her lifelong dream, and now that she was, it didn't give her the satisfaction, because despite it coming true, the man who granted her wish was not the man she longed to have.

Her heart painfully clenched at the thought and she hurriedly curled into herself, trying to alleviate the thousands of pinpricks lodged deep into her chest at the knowledge that Sasuke would never be hers. Before her wedding, she had conditioned herself to be strong, that she would move on with her life no matter how hard it would be. She would learn to love her husband and she would do her duties as a citizen and ninja of Konohagakure along with being a wife and future mother of his children. And then, Sasuke would find himself a woman who would love him as much as Sakura did, maybe even more. A woman who would let him know what she feels toward Sasuke and would spend her days with him.

 _Unlike me who gave up._

She forced herself to sit up once more, trying to ignore the suffocating pain lodged in her throat. Sakura was a wife now, and a wife needed to be with her husband.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks, a whimper making its way out of the female's lips.

"J-Just one minute," she whispered to herself, covering her face with her hands, "one minute of crying. After that, no more."

She sobbed then continued sobbing, wondering just when did her life become so messed up?

Unbeknownst to the pink-haired female, a lone figure stood just outside the room and listening to the anguished cries of his young bride.

Itachi understood what she was going through. She was a girl of seventeen forced into matrimony with a male not only five years older than her, but also her true love's older brother. She was but a mere child compared to him whose experiences were comparable to the Hokage. She was a respectable ninja and one of the strongest he'd ever seen but no one could deny the lingering innocence behind her captivating bottle-green eyes.

He vaguely wondered how she kept her naive outlook with her bloody profession. She should consider the realities of life more seriously, but if she did, she won't be the Sakura her teammates grew up with. Even civilians had their difficult days, but it wasn't a day for her, she was now Itachi's spouse. For as long as she's alive.

 _Now, as her husband, it is now your duty to protect her and make her happy._

That small voice at the back of his mind whispered to him and he straightened. That was right. He would soon be the new head of his clan and what kind of leader would he be if he couldn't even protect his other half? To his concern, he could still hear Sakura's soft cries, echoing throughout their quiet house.

Hearing the sounds of sobbing lessen, Itachi decided to leave her be in case she noticed him. Sakura needed time, and the least he could do was to give her the time to mourn as long as she needed.

He closed his eyes and left as silently as he came.

...

...

...

...

...

Itachi was mulling over if he should deliver their breakfast in Sakura's room. It's been an hour now and his wife hasn't arrived yet. Maybe she decided to skip? That wouldn't do well with her health and he noticed Sakura clutching her head distractedly on the way to the house. Assuming she had a headache, he turned and placed their meal on a tray. He was about to head up when he heard a faint and nervous voice behind him.

"U-m, Good Morning I-Itachi-san." Sakura stammered.

He was about to tell her that she should rest when he caught sight of Sakura wearing her bedtime clothing. He had to admit, the pink-haired Uchiha looked nice with her messed up hair and hands behind her back. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Are you already cozy with me, Sakura, that you can let me see you in such apparel?" he smiled.

Itachi watched in amusement as she blushed a deep red and sprinted towards their bedroom like she was targeted by dozens of kunai by someone. He then heard a faint thump and Sakura muttering about stupid staircases having to be so steep.

"Clumsy girl," he sighed with a laugh and then proceeded to eat.

Registering what he did, he told himself that the activity was uncharacteristic of the Uchiha. Usually humorless, it was fresh for him to actually laugh.

...

...

...

...

...

Minutes later, the pair ate in silence, now with Sakura's face tinted like her hair, much to Itachi's amusement. She was sporting her pink getup accompanied by black gloves which covered her shaking hands. Itachi was quick to notice this and quickly calmed her.

"There's no need to be nervous around me, Sakura. I will not mention what happened earlier, if that's what you desire."

Sakura exhaled loudly. "That would be a great help to me Itachi-san." Noticing how he eyed her, Sakura exclaimed, "I mean Itachi!"

The two continued their silence. Sakura's thoughts quickly escalated to a certain raven-haired male. She tensed as her traitorous mind reminded her of pale skin and thin lips almost always pursed into a scowl. She mentally berated herself. Sakura had a husband now and it was not her teammate. She would be as loyal as she could even if it killed her and she would start by lessening her thoughts of Sasuke.

Itachi watched as Sakura paled as she seemed to remember something and he was sure that he knew what she was thinking judging from the distressed expression that was threatening to show from her beautiful face.

He discovered that he didn't like that sort of expression on her delicate features and he recalled something his mother informed him before the wedding. Deciding that it was the best course of action if he wanted Sakura to feel at ease with his company, he cleared his throat to gain her attention once more.

"The Hanami Festival is tonight."

Sakura gave a start when he mentioned it and the stress on her face seemed to settle a little. She nodded with more enthusiasm than before and Itachi felt some warmth when she did so. She must have liked the festival so much if the mere mention of it relaxed her.

"I almost forgot though," she said, "It's like it was just yesterday when the last festival happened."

"And you enjoy these type of affairs," he stated with certainty making her blush. His face softened, "would you like to accompany me later, Sakura?"

She stared at him in surprise, her jaw half hanging. It was obvious that she did not expect him to invite her to the festival. He vaguely remembered some years ago when he had the time off and went to accompany his mother to the festival since his father was busy. He had seen the pink-haired female with Naruto and his brother.

"Y-You don't have to do that, Itachi-san… I mean Itachi," she shook her head, red dusting her pale cheeks, "I know you are busy and-"

"I insist," he interjected smoothly before his lips tilted upwards, "I would also like to attend the festival."

Of course. It would be awkward for him to go alone without her. People would question the whereabouts of his wife and Itachi would be forced to explain and probably lie on her behalf. It would be unsuitable for him to tell that she didn't want to go for the reason of not knowing how to act in front of him.

"Then I would love to," she amended. Despite her misgivings, she really did want to attend. Hanami was her favorite festivity of the year other than her birthday. She just couldn't explain the feeling of contentment when she was surrounded by the falling cherry blossom petals, watching them along with villagers. And it wouldn't hurt to go there with her new husband. She would probably be even expected to attend with him, them being newlyweds.

When Itachi gently nodded at her, Sakura couldn't help but feel that she did the right thing.

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke woke up from a splitting headache as the noise of someone trying to break down his door resounded in his ears. He smelt the usual scent of his sheets so he deduced that he was in his room. He wished that his mother didn't let in unwelcome guests this early in the morning.

He decided that he didn't have to stand up and answer the door. Naruto would just let himself in anyway.

Just as he expected, the door burst open and almost flew off from its hinges, revealing the frowning face of his blond best friend. Sasuke scowled back but remained quiet. Talking would probably make him vomit again.

"Teme! Where were you? I was waiting for you for three hours!"

That was when Sasuke remembered that he was supposed to meet Naruto for a spar at eleven. When the blond meant three hours...

"Dobe, what time is it." he demanded rather than asked making Naruto frown harder.

"It's already two in the afternoon! You actually slept in," Naruto said before he wrinkled his nose in disgust, "you smell like shit. You look like one too."

"Shut up," he growled, sitting up and rubbing his head. He felt like he was going to die.

Naruto just watched Sasuke run a hand over his face, skin paler than usual. Sweat was pouring down his forehead by buckets and Naruto wasn't joking when he said the Uchiha looked like shit. Seeing his best friend like this made it difficult to breathe as his chest clenched with an emotion he usually felt whenever he would witness Sakura trying her hardest to gain Sasuke's affections. How ironic was it that the world seemed to reverse now that their other teammate was now married.

When Naruto gave up on his feelings for Sakura, he had expected that someday she and Sasuke would get together but he had underestimated the latter's pride and arrogance. Naruto knew that the raven-haired male had feelings for Sakura but he had been too confident that she would keep loving him. Sasuke did not expect for someone to steal her from right under his nose and that Sakura would actually leave him.

Naruto was a witness to how devastated Sasuke was when the news of their teammate's marriage was announced even though he hid it quite well with a rock hard disposition and a stone cold expression. To his disappointment, Sasuke had taken to use alcohol to forget his pain. Whenever he would decide to go to the pub alone, the blond was determined to go with him. He couldn't have Sasuke drowning in his own puke. At least Sasuke didn't chase after girls when drunk and actually did the opposite.

He would mercilessly announce to the world a girl's flaws if one of them approached him, insulting their hair, makeup, clothes, and even the way they talked. It was brutal but as much as it amused Naruto to see him slaughter the fan girls verbally, he probably needed to protect Sasuke's reputation, not that it was already clean in the first place. It would be no good if the Uchiha caught wind of Sasuke's drunken antics.

Only Mikoto knew of Sasuke's recent habit and it was obvious that it broke her heart to see her youngest so depressed. Naruto had been forced to let her in the situation when the woman practically begged him to tell her why his son was acting like a drunkard. Her eyes held despair when Naruto finished recounting his story, and she had tried so hard to take it all in that he thought she would lose consciousness.

"If only I knew, I could have prevented this," she had sobbed, running her fingers through the black locks of her youngest son.

Naruto snapped out from his thoughts when he noticed Sasuke moving, trying to stand up on weak legs. He didn't move to help him knowing that Sasuke refused to show weakness in front of anybody let alone his rival. When the Uchiha failed to stand up straight, he cursed colorfully before letting himself fall back down the bed. He let out a frustrated breath, feeling his irritation peak.

What was happening to him? This was not himself. Since when did he drown his sorrows with alcohol? He prided himself on his restraint and self-control, so where was it now? Sasuke couldn't believe how messed up he became after Sakura's wedding and he cursed his ability to lose himself whenever she was concerned. Her hold on him was unexpected and he only realized it when he was told of Itachi's marriage with her.

His protective attitude towards her, worrying silently over her well-being, his desire to prevent anyone from blemishing her porcelain skin... and the pleasurable warmth he felt whenever she would smile at him.

 _Sasuke-kun!_ She would say with such joy that Sasuke wanted to smile but because of his ego, he managed to conceal those emotions. In result, Sakura didn't know his feelings.

Now he wouldn't be the only person she would smile at, the smile that was always for him, the person she loved with all her heart.

Now it would be for Itachi only.

Sasuke grit his teeth while resisting the urge to activate his Sharingan. It was always Itachi. It would always be Itachi. His brother had everything; the intelligence, the talent, the love of their father... and now one of the only women in his life that loved him for he was and never demanded anything from him. Why couldn't Itachi just leave her alone? Others would say that it was not his fault, that he was forced by the clan to marry her, but he could have denied. Itachi could read Sasuke like an open book and the latter knew that the former treasured Sakura.

Naruto could practically see Sasuke's internal struggle. It pained him almost as if the raven-haired male was projecting to the blond the sorrow he was feeling but Naruto knew it was not his intention. Sasuke was the kind of person that did not want any sort of pity from anyone and he would rather keep in his true feelings rather than broadcast them to the world. But today, it hurt Naruto more than he would like to admit. If this kept up, this would be the start of Uchiha Sasuke's spiral downwards.

"Hey teme, let's go to the Hanami festival tonight. I heard Ichiraku's gonna open until morning!" he offered and wasn't surprised when Sasuke gave him a scathing look. Naruto rolled his blue eyes.

"You can't stay holed up in your room all the time!"

"Shut up."

Naruto decided to bring out his trump card. With a serious expression, he allowed himself to enter his best friend's line of sight.

"Mikoto-baa is worried about you, Sasuke," he saw the male flinch at his words so he continued, "You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up. You're breaking her heart, and I know you don't want to lose her too."

Sasuke pursed his lips and stayed quiet. Naruto waited for him to say something and when he did, the blond couldn't say he was disappointed.

"Whatever."

"Which means YES!" Naruto howled before grinning at Sasuke, "Now pull yourself together teme! We got a festival to prepare for!"

Sasuke watched Naruto bound down the hallway while making as much noise as possible before sighing and glanced out his window. A lone pink petal floating with the breeze caught his eye and he clenched his jaw. It was in that instant that he knew what to do with Sakura. He smirked and said,

 **"** Sakura, you're only **mine."**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yo! I noticed a sudden dwindling of reviews. Is my writing not to your satisfaction? Oh well, I write for fun XD**_

 _ **Once again, special thanks to Sinister24 for helping me with this chapter, and I just discovered you're a guy by visiting your profile! I'M SO SORRY**_

 _ **Warning: Future dubious content and some fluff in this one**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto except for one random OC that ain't gonna be seen again after this chapter.**_

* * *

Sakura placed the finishing touches on her hair before smiling a bit at the mirror in front of her. She was satisfied with what she saw and she felt a dash of pride when she realized that she actually looked pretty.

Placing her comb on top of the dresser, she couldn't help her smile widening giddily. She was excited to go to the festival and she couldn't wait to meet her friends there. She hoped Itachi wouldn't mind. If she begged him, maybe he'd...

She rapidly shook her head, appalled at the path where her mind was taking her. Why would she resort to begging since it was within her rights to talk to her friends? And judging from her husband's personality, he was not the type of person to forbid her from anything unless they were important matters regarding the clan. Despite her not really knowing Itachi, because of Sasuke's descriptions of him when the topic came up, he was a fair and gentle man.

Lightly tapping her cheeks with her palms to forget about her worries, she stood up to meet with Itachi in the living room.

When Sakura arrived, she stopped short at the entryway. Her cheeks reddened when Itachi glanced at her from the book he was reading while comfortably sitting on the couch. He looked more handsome than she could remember with his dark-colored kimono and she should have known that he was the traditional sort that would dress for the occasion. She tensed further when he quietly stood up and tucked the pocketbook inside his robes.

"Sakura, shall we leave?" he inquired. If he noticed her staring, he didn't comment on it. She nodded rapidly.

"Y-Yes!"

When he offered her his arm, she was surprised for a moment before her face heated up. She mentally cursed herself for being so awkward in front of him. She was not usually like this, but all the Uchiha she met just had this aura that made you want to show them your respect or something, and she just couldn't meet his eyes. Granted they were softer compared to others but there was something about them.

"Sakura."

The pink-haired woman looked up from her thoughts and she felt her heart stop when Itachi gave her a fond smile.

"You look beautiful tonight."

Sakura unconsciously brought a hand to her chest and clutched at the fabric, before she returned his smile with one of gratitude.

"Thank you, Itachi."

…

…

…

Sasuke glared at a spot on a wall as his temper gradually reached sky high. Naruto had been looking for his stupid free ramen coupons that were guaranteed to give him unlimited free ramen only on the night of the Hanami festival and almost an hour had passed since the blond started to desperately look for it. Sasuke would have helped if he wasn't so irritated with his best friend's idiocy.

"For fuck's sake, DOBE! Forget about that fucking coupon!" the Uchiha exploded making Naruto painfully hit his head under the table that he was crawling beneath.

"Shit! What the fuck, teme?"

"Get your dumbass off the floor before I burn it," Sasuke threatened. Naruto grudgingly complied and his depressed face almost made the raven-haired male reconsider helping him.

Almost.

Cursing the blond to hell and back, Sasuke wrenched open the door to Naruto's apartment and stomped outside, expecting the latter to follow. He didn't want to waste his time waiting for the blond to find something that was probably gone by now. He didn't have to endure such stupidity when he didn't even want to go to the festival. The festival reminded him of laughter, sweet voices, and gentle touches.

Sakura.

He grit his teeth at the fresh image of his pink-haired teammate appeared in his mind, her large green eyes looking at him in that loving way that she only reserved for him and that easy smile that seemed to naturally mold itself on her face whenever he came within the vicinity.

As he felt the painful lump stuck in his throat, he realized just how much he missed her. Since the start of her wedding preparations, Sakura had made herself scarce during their daily training and weekly get-togethers because the women of his clan kept on hounding her with questions about her preferences, especially Mikoto who had been hands on with the whole thing. He had rarely seen her and the constant whining of the dobe didn't help things any.

And since the wedding, he hadn't seen her. It was pathetic. One day without the sight of her pink mane anywhere he felt as he was suffering from withdrawal symptoms. Even Kakashi caught on to his frustrations and just gave him an eye crinkle Sasuke didn't know if it was mocking or pitying. It made him want to punch the older man's face in.

Sasuke tried not to think about one of the factors of his misery. He refused to. He couldn't help but feel hate for the person who stole Sakura from him but he didn't want to. Itachi was his brother, the person who was there for him since childhood, the one who encouraged him when Fugaku glanced at him with disappointment, the person who made sure that Sasuke was not alone.

Sasuke felt that Itachi deserved happiness and that compared to himself, the latter was the one who deserved Sakura's love and devotion, as the two of them were too similar. They were loyal, determined, and they cared too much.

He hated the fact that his brother attained happiness at the expense of his own. They should have found some other woman since there were plenty inside the clan alone.

Being the second son of the clan head, Sasuke was free to choose his own wife as there were close to no expectations for him, and ever since he met Sakura, he knew that she was the one he would eventually end up with. But by fate's intervention, the woman he wanted ended up as Itachi's wife. How Sasuke loathed irony.

"Teme wait up!"

Sasuke stuck his hands inside his pockets as he didn't have the patience to dress up in a kimono. He ignored Naruto's panting as the blond tried to catch up with him and just accepted the fact that he had no choice but to go to the festival and waste the time he could have used to train.

He vaguely wondered if Sakura would be there and his sour mood slightly lifted. Maybe he could see her, talk to her...

Or maybe more.

He was good at that.

…

…

…

The festival seemed to be brighter than usual. It was not the fact that there were more vendors scattered around, but the reprieve the surroundings gave her made everything all the more enjoyable.

She was wearing a red kimono with her namesake tastefully sewed on the fabric and her short pink hair was pinned to the side with a floral clip which made her look younger than she really was. Following behind her like a shadow, Itachi was clothed in his own dark grey men's kimono, plain compared to his wife traipsing along like a child. He gave a minuscule smile when her excitement just made her all the more charming as opposed to making her look immature. Sakura indeed thrived when given freedom, her face more beautiful with the sheer joy it exuded.

It was quite surprising for Itachi on how she showed her emotions freely, but he also knew that she was an expert on hiding them with saccharine smiles and coy fluttering of long lashes. He experienced them firsthand.

Their wedding had been full of them.

Itachi saw the sadness behind her bright green eyes when they exchanged their vows, but at the end, his wife couldn't deny that she enjoyed herself when she went around socializing with her friends.

And he had also seen Sasuke. His brother had been situated in the back of the reception area while nursing alcohol in his hand, fingers curved tightly around the cup. Despite keeping his distance, Sasuke's eyes had followed Sakura around without fail, ignoring the gaggle of girls trying to gain his attention. He had been focused on the pink-haired woman completely.

Mentally shaking his head to rid of thoughts regarding his brother's obvious jealousy, he continued watching his young wife being called out by different people almost every second.

She was famous, loved by the village. It was no wonder she had been the perfect candidate as an Uchiha wife. A Hyuuga one didn't even cross the minds of his father and the elders due to the bad blood shared between them, and women from other clans had inborn techniques and their own clan beliefs that may or may not clash with Uchiha traditions. A main reason why Sakura had been chosen; she had no clan, was an exceptional kunoichi due to her own efforts, had an immunity to genjutsu close to impenetrable, had a natural talent for healing, and it was only a plus that she was arguably the most beautiful woman among her age group. Contrary to popular belief, Itachi did not look down on people due to their heritage. The man gave respect where respect was due.

He watched as his bride flitted from stall to stall, greeting the vendors familiarly. It seemed that they had gone to her for healing at least once. Seeing the fond smiles of the people, she was indeed a treasure.

"Itachi-san!"

There was that suffix again. As Sakura almost skipped towards him, he leveled her with a look that made her flush.

"I mean, Itachi without the -san," she amended softly as if trying to appease a rabid dog. He nodded at her to continue, "Do you have somewhere you would like to go to in particular? Or something you want to do?"

Itachi was about to automatically deny wanting to do anything when her bright gaze captured his own, jade-green eyes pleading. He felt a tightening within his chest before giving a small sigh and acquiescing to her silent demand.

"I would like to have dango," he gently said making the girl in front of him blink in surprise. He raised an eyebrow at her, "is something the matter, Sakura?"

She gave an amused smile and attempted to hide it with her sleeve when he swiftly caught her wrist and lowered her hand. She blushed prettily at the warmth of his fingers through the cloth of her sleeve and she tried to not stutter like a pathetic schoolgirl.

"I just didn't know that you like dango, Itachi," she said, "I thought you would dislike it since I can't see you eating them."

His eyebrow just lifted higher, "Is there a particular reason that you would think that?"

"Well you see, most men like you that I have met prefer the spicy and salty side of food rather than the sweetness. Especially Sasuke-kun, he really hated it when I try to give him sweets and would-" she stopped abruptly, realizing what she just said. Her eyes dimmed and she folded back into herself, suddenly timid. She bit her lip, "Sorry."

Itachi stared at her for a moment before he shook his head, "Don't be. Sasuke indeed disliked sweets since he was a child."

He didn't add the fact that there was once a time when Sakura had given Mikoto a box of her homemade anmitsu and Sasuke had eaten some without complaint when he learned of who sent them.

But Sakura continued to remain silent, feeling ashamed and guilty. She shouldn't have mentioned Sasuke since this day was supposed to be their day. Mentioning the younger Uchiha would just show Itachi that she was still hung up on him despite him obviously knowing it. The least she could do was try to forget about her teammate and refrain from even thinking about him.

Deep in her thoughts, she did not notice her husband moving and she gave a start when a hand rested on her lower back. Itachi gently led her towards a stall selling dango and she was thankful that he dismissed her error.

The middle-aged woman behind the stall immediately sent them a bright smile, her hands instantly moving to work on preparing the delicacy. Sakura watched on in confusion as Itachi gave a nod to the stall owner.

"The usual, Uchiha-san?" the woman made sure and without even waiting for the male's answer she turned to the nonplussed pinkette, "and this must be your wife! Oh, I've heard about your wedding dear, too bad us civilians couldn't attend. I never expected that you would marry dear Haruno-san but I must say, you two paint a lovely picture!"

Sakura blushed at the praises from the woman and surreptitiously glanced at her silent companion. Itachi's expression was soft, showing that he wasn't at all irritated with the woman's talk. Sakura shivered when his hand slid down from her shoulder to her hip but instead of feeling assaulted, Sakura felt comfortable. His movement wasn't perverted in the slightest.

"Horie-san, I see you know my wife," Itachi said making the woman beam.

"Of course! Haruno-san here healed my husband from a knee injury and now he's good as new!" Horie exclaimed and Sakura smiled at how energetic she was. The woman continued, "I must thank you again, dear."

"It was nothing, Horie-san. I was glad to help," she shook her head gently.

"And just for that, you two deserve free dango!" Horie clapped her hands then handed the couple two sticks apiece, winking, "but only for tonight. I woman's got to earn, eh?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you very much!"

When they were a considerable distance from the stall, Sakura couldn't help but let out a little giggle making Itachi look down at her in question. Seeing his expression, she stuck out her tongue playfully.

"You're actually a regular of that dango shop, aren't you Itachi?"

Sakura expected him to ignore her or maybe even scoff at her, but when he gave her an indulging smile, she froze.

Itachi had been smiling at her the whole day and she just noticed how gentle they were, how genuine. Her heart actually somersaulted and she almost brought a hand to her chest in shock. This feeling... the only person who made her feel this way was...

"The cherry blossoms."

Still in shock, Sakura absently looked up when she saw Itachi do the same and her eyes widened, her whole body filling with warmth at the sight.

They were situated under a large cherry blossom tree, the petals a pale pink that it was almost white falling over them as beautiful as snow. She ignored all the others around them and only concentrated on the stunning scene that caused her heart to flutter.

Eyes bright with unshed tears, she turned towards Itachi with a trembling smile. The whole situation just made her so happy for some reason and it was because of her husband and he was here with her and she couldn't thank him enough-

She reached out to touch his sleeve, gently, almost feather-like, and Itachi obliged her knowing of her intentions. He bent his head towards her and closed his eyes. Warm lips pressed to his own, and he could feel wetness on her skin rubbing against his. This was the first genuine kiss they had ever since the wedding. Activities like that were not yet welcome since Sakura was uncomfortable at that moment. He savored the contact all the while reaching out his arms to Sakura's back to bring her closer. It was when he opened his eyes to look at her, she was grinning with tears in her eyes.

"Itachi..."

And he understood.

…

…

Sakura was about to face the magnificent scene once again when she saw a pair of frightening red eyes staring back at her. The eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

She could only whimper in fear as Itachi's face conjured into a scowl as he saw his younger brother approach them.

* * *

 _ **Anyone excited for the Boruto movie? I know I'm not hahaha**_

 _ **Anyway, I just finished the Danganronpa game on the PSP, and I gotta say, it was awesome! My favorite character was Junko because she was fucking OP as hell XD Do any of you guys have game suggestions for the PSP?**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well hello there! Sorry for the lateness. Life and school got in the way and it was impossible to ignore lol And did you guys hear that Kishi is gonna do another manga? And rumor has it it's gonna be sci-fi. WTF_**

 ** _Please vote on the poll I have on who do you prefer Sakura to be with! Love ya guys!_**

 ** _Anyway, here's the fourth chapter of She is Uchiha Sakura, and a thousand thanks to Sinister24! I couldn't have done this without him! And I mean it literally XD_**

 ** _Warning: Future dubious content and a jealous Uchiha._**

 ** _Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

It was Naruto who saw them first.

He had been on the lookout for Ichiraku's stall, confident that Sasuke was right behind him, when his eyes came upon them under one of the most favorite spots for the Hanami festival to watch the cherry blossoms falling.

The blond suddenly wished that he was wrong, that Sasuke decided to ditch him and go home, but fate wasn't always kind. Naruto feared the consequences of his best friend seeing Sakura and Itachi all cozy under such a romantic spot and obviously enjoying themselves, because the blond was one of the very few that knew of the younger Uchiha's feelings for their pink-haired teammate despite the great pains Sasuke went through to hide them. It was because of Sasuke trying too hard to hide them that made them all the more visible to Naruto; his best friend did his best to pretend that he didn't care for Sakura.

Naruto suddenly grabbed Sasuke's arm, making the latter glare at him incredulously. The blond tried to grin and hoped that it was large enough to not seem fake.

"What?" Sasuke spat, eyes narrowed.

"I just remembered! Ichiraku is that way!"

Judging from Sasuke's face, the Uchiha was ready to punt Naruto across the village with how his jaw clenched. The blond just wished that Sasuke would do that after they made distance from Sakura and Itachi.

He was about to discard his self-preservation instincts and grab Sasuke's arm to forcefully lead him away when the latter glanced behind Naruto.

Naruto could see his dark eyes widen in shock, his mouth forming words of disbelief. The blond gulped, sweat already dripping from his forehead at the instant tension that seeped out from Sasuke's form, and he looked back.

Oh shit.

They looked just in time for Sakura to press her lips against the older Uchiha's, her small hands clutching at the front of Itachi's kimono top. With the cherry blossom petals slowly falling over them, they had the appearance of lovers straight from legends of old; Sakura's delicate appearance, radiating innocence and everything in between, Itachi's imposing figure towering over her, protective and dark.

Anger almost burst out from his companion and Naruto sucked in a breath at the pure emotion coming from Sasuke, suffocating him. Naruto wanted to say something, something to calm down his best friend, but for the first time he had nothing to say. The words swimming in his brain seemed so useless since he had no experience with deep feelings such as these.

So when Sasuke took a menacing step towards them, Naruto made sure to follow and hoped that the younger Uchiha would rein in his emotions.

…

…

…

Green eyes were wide in shock when she saw her teammate, specifically Sasuke, looking right at her with threatening rage in his eyes. Blood ran cold from toes to her hands and she cannot move, even breathe. She ventured to wave but it came out as shaking and thankfully Itachi spoke up for her.

"Uzumaki informed me that you two were supposed to train. It is _coincidence_ that you two are here, correct?" Itachi said, adding emphasis on 'coincidence.'

Sasuke was still staring at Sakura so Naruto spoke up for him.

"Of course, Itachi-san! Teme and I decided to attend here for Ichiraku's ramen. Right, Sasuke?" Naruto tried to revert the younger Uchiha's attention but Sasuke's gaze was to the pink-haired kunoichi.

Sakura forced a smile to her lips, stubbornly refusing to meet Sasuke's gaze as she faced them with forced enthusiasm. She was always happy seeing Naruto and Sasuke, but meeting the latter still pained her as her love for him was still fresh as ever.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" she said, pulling the blond into a tight hug. She could still remember the looks of encouragement and understanding in his blue eyes during her wedding, and she couldn't express how thankful she was to him.

"Sakura-chan! You look so pretty today!" Naruto exclaimed and for some reason, his body was stiff with tension. Sakura went along and followed the blonde's attitude to stifle the tension.

"Thanks Naruto," she blushed a bit, not really used to compliments. She took in a deep breath to calm herself then turned to face the person who was still silent.

"Sasuke-kun," it was natural for her voice to immediately adapt into a gentle tone whenever she talked to him. She couldn't be anything other than loving towards the younger Uchiha. Dropping her attitude towards him and acting cold was just not her, and she couldn't do that.

When their eyes met, however, she faltered at seeing his bloodline activated, his glare accusing. Did she do something wrong?

Sakura helplessly glanced at Naruto who minutely shook his head. The two of them knew of Sasuke's temper and he would sometimes explode at the littlest of things. It was best to remain silent whenever he was in those moods, Sakura and Kakashi learned, and it was only Naruto who was stupid enough to pester Sasuke which would result in a violent exchange of fists.

"Otouto."

The members of Team Seven flinched and three pairs of eyes snapped towards the previously silent Uchiha.

Itachi easily fought the urge to raise an eyebrow when his younger brother glared daggers at him, the accusation in his sharp eyes increasing tenfold.

It must be hard for Sasuke to see the woman he loved in the arms of another man, and he was well aware that after the kiss, Sakura was already fidgeting with nervousness because of the look his brother gave her. Seeing Sasuke, however, with his face twisted into a look of both anger and betrayal succeeded in driving a knife into his heart metaphorically. He had never wanted to hurt his younger brother, but marrying Sakura was for the good of the clan, and by marrying her Itachi had opened the possibility of his clan mates to marrying outside of their blood, giving Sasuke freedom to choose the woman that he would spend the rest of his life with.

If he had been given the opportunity to choose, he would have chosen anyone but Sakura to be his wife given on how Sasuke cared for her, but Fugaku had laid down his cards by saying that his heir deserved the very best, which was the young and beautiful Haruno Sakura, who was coincidentally Sasuke's female teammate.

Before his father even talked the demand over to the Hokage, Itachi had taken the initiative to research more about this kunoichi who would be his wife, and that was when he discovered his younger brother's feelings for her, hidden under layers of ice.

He had been hesitant to accept his father's proposal after that but the latter and the clan council was relentless in the endeavor. They had even acquired the nods of the village council so it was near impossible to escape. Itachi had mulled over the situation for days and nights until he reached a decision.

As far as he knew, Sakura had been Sasuke's teammate for more than five years already and the girl had harbored feelings for his younger brother since their academy days. Also, Sasuke seemed to care for Sakura since they were thirteen.

But through all those years, Sasuke had treated her indifferently and barely gave her the time of day. Itachi did not understand why he would do that since he knew his brother wasn't as emotionally stunted as he led others to believe. Sasuke showed his happiness through a smile or even a chuckle, showed his anger with words and fists, showed his sadness with silence and deep thoughts, but why couldn't he show the simple emotion of caring for someone? So because of that, Itachi lead himself to believe that Sakura wasn't as important to Sasuke as he thought.

Seeing his younger brother's barely concealed fury now, Itachi seemed to have to reevaluate things for the third time.

"It's rare bumping into you in events like these, and with Naruto-kun as well," Itachi observed, watching Sasuke purse his lips.

"The dobe made me," he spat making Naruto release a snort.

The tension was so thick that one could slice it with a knife. Both Sakura and Naruto remained stock still as the brothers faced off, one with a blank face while another with a carefully set one. It was the first time the two of them was stuck in between two feuding Uchiha and to sum it up, it was quite terrifying.

They continued to stare at each other for a moment, as if communicating through their eyes, and when Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan, Itachi closed his eyes and nodded.

"Very well. Sakura, I will be by the tree. Come see me after," after saying that to the dumbfounded kunoichi, Itachi turned to his younger brother with a warning stare, "know your limits, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded hesitantly before taking Sakura's wrist and lightly pulling her towards the opposite direction amidst her protests of confusion.

"What? Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto watched with furrowed brows as Sasuke almost dragged Sakura away from them and he turned towards the older Uchiha, unsure of what just happened.

"Hey, are you sure it's alright leaving them alone together?" at Itachi's bland gaze, Naruto hesitated before coming clean, "I mean, you know that Sasuke... you know, has feelings for Sakura-chan..."

"I know."

"Yeah, so you knew, and Sasuke- wait," Naruto froze before narrowing his blue eyes at his teammate's husband, "you knew? And yet you still married her?"

Itachi didn't answer but instead showed him his back as he made his way back towards the cherry blossom tree, hearing the blond's hurried footsteps to catch up with him.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Itachi knew Sasuke loved Sakura, yet that didn't stop him from stealing right from under his younger brother's nose. How could he? With the few times Naruto interacted with the older Uchiha, Itachi showed that Sasuke was important to him. The former's usually cold eyes would soften, and the lines of stress on his face would lessen, so why would he do this?

"Oi, Itachi!"

…

…

…

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Hey!"

Sakura kept on repeating his name but Sasuke didn't even spare her a glance, let alone an explanation on why he was pulling her away from her husband. Irritation started to mix with her confusion but she couldn't deny how her heart raced when she felt the warmth of his fingers encasing her thin wrists.

He continued to silently drag her through the throng of people further and further away to where they left Itachi and Naruto. She should be worried but this was Sasuke and she trusted Sasuke with her life. In his presence, she had always felt safe and protected.

Sakura decided to be patient and wait for him to stop. After a few more minutes of walking, they stopped. The kunoichi realized that they were in the usual training grounds where Team Seven usually spent their time in.

Sasuke released her wrist and stuffed his hands in his pockets, his mouth in a straight line and his expression frustrated. It was rare seeing him like this and Sakura couldn't help but be concerned. She walked towards him and gently placed a hand on his arm.

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?"

The Uchiha looked down to where her hand rested and stared it for a long time that it made her self-conscious. She was about to retract the offending limb when his other hand captured hers and held on to it tightly but not enough to hurt.

Sakura snapped her head up to meet intense onyx eyes that seemed to bore into her soul. She was more than surprised at this uncharacteristic change in Sasuke since he had never done this before of his own volition. Whenever he held her hand it was either him saving her or her healing the broken bones in his hands.

She shivered as his thumb rubbed small circles on the skin of her palm and warmth easily spread to her cheeks. When his free hand pressed against the slope of her back she arched forward as the heat of his palm seeped through the fabric of her kimono. She could hear her blood pounding in her ears and a small voice whispered to her to push herself towards him, closer and closer, until she could reach-

Sakura was jolted back to her senses when he tugged at her so that she fell on him. She immediately pulled away from him and almost landed on the ground if his hand wasn't still holding her wrist.

"What are you doing?!"

Yes, what the hell was he doing?

Sasuke gritted his teeth as Sakura stared at him with wide eyes, confusion and horror swimming in those green pools. His grip tightened.

He didn't know why he was doing this. Earlier that day, he had wanted to take back what was rightfully his, because Sakura had always been Sasuke's. Other men didn't dare try to ask her out since it was a given that she loved Sasuke and would not give any other men her time of day, and he had been proud of that, her affections for him secure. What he didn't expect was for Itachi to enter causing a huge imbalance with their dynamics, and he didn't expect for Sakura to go along with it.

But while Naruto and he had been roaming the stalls at the festival, he had been thinking that stealing the kunoichi who was now his brother's wife was a new low for him. No matter how it hurt, he had to accept the fact that Sakura wasn't his anymore.

What he didn't expect was the feeling of unadulterated fury and envy that almost ate him alive when he saw her pressing her lips to his brother's. The feeling was stronger than before when the two kissed for the first time as husband and wife and all he had wanted to do was to rip them apart.

Now that Sakura was within his reach once more, he realized just how beautiful she was in that kimono of hers, how her pale skin glowed under the moonlight, and how he longed to tangle his fingers into her soft pink hair. He was about to lose control, about to commit an unforgivable sin that secured his ticket to hell.

He wanted his brother's wife and he was willing to do anything to have her.

Sakura gasped when he moved, his hands wrapping around her waist and pressed her tightly into his body that he was almost lifting her off the ground.

"Sasuke, let go of me! What the fuck are you doing?!" She cursed as she was starting to see Sasuke's move. The urge to follow his actions were unbearable, how long did she want this to happen? It's right in front of her, yet she can't, she mustn't!

The Uchiha was slowly leaning towards her, his face filled with resolve.

"SASUKE!"

…

…

…

"Oi, answer me! What do you mean you knew?! Hey, face me!"

Naruto was pestering Itachi about that matter. When the Uchiha did face him, his face was filled with conflict and weary, surprising the blonde. Lines were visible under his eyes and his look shows that this is just as hard as what Sasuke has been going through. Itachi's figure suggested that he experienced more than men his age would usually endure.

"Your teammate is not the only one suffering, Uzumaki. All of us are." Itachi stated with a worn out expression.

"..." The blonde couldn't speak, no matter what he says the older Uchiha was right. Naruto and Itachi sat beside each other, each having their own thoughts.

"SASUKE!"

Two heads jerked to the yell coming from the pink medic. Naruto looked at Itachi with shock but the latter already headed to the forest, seeking out his wife.

When Itachi was in the forest, he could sense his wife's barely contained chakra, but the odd factor was, it mingled with Sasuke's own.

* * *

 _ **I finished playing To The Moon and I FUCKING CRIED MAN. It just hurts my heart and the ending is so tragic and bittersweet that i went a day with tears just falling from my eyes.**_

 _ **Please review!**_


End file.
